1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for recording and playing back information signals on a record carrier. The device includes a control apparatus for controlling modes of operation of the device, with which control apparatus at least one "record" mode of operation and one "playback" mode of operation can be switched on. The device also includes a connection apparatus to which another such device can be connected in order to transmit to the first device information signals which are played back by the other device when its "playback" mode of operation is switched on, so that the first device can record those information signals when its "record" mode of operation is switched on. The connection apparatus has connection contacts, some of which are provided for passing on to the first device the information signals which are played back by the other device, and others for passing on to the first device a control voltage generated by the other device, which control voltage can be switched by the other device between a first level which indicates that the "playback" mode of operation is not switched on in the other device and a second level which indicates that the "playback" mode of operation is switched on in the other device.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a device is known in many different embodiments. By way of example, such a device in the form of a videorecorder is produced by Philips Electronics with the type designation VR 6760. Another videorecorder can be connected to this known videorecorder via its connection apparatus, which is known as a Scart socket, in order to record in a copy operation image and sound signals played back by the other videorecorder when its "playback" mode of operation is switched on and the known videorecorder's "record" mode of operation is also switched on thereby allowing the known videorecorder to copy the image and sound signals. In such a copy operation, the starting point in the image and sound signals desired for copying must first be searched for by the videorecorder provided for playing back. The "playback" mode of operation must then be switched on manually and, as far as possible, at exactly the same time the "record" mode of operation is manually switched on in the videorecorder provided for recording. In this process, there is the difficulty of actually triggering these two manual switching processes at exactly the same time. If the "record" mode of operation in the videorecorder provided for recording is switched on too early in relation to the "playback" mode of operation in the videorecorder provided for playing back, then this results in a recording gap in the image and sound signals in the copy. On the other hand, if the "record" mode of operation in the videorecorder provided for recording is switched on too late in relation to the "playback" mode of operation in the videorecorder provided for playing back, then this results in the start of the image and sound signals desired for copying being absent in the copy. Both deficiencies are undesired and are felt to be a fault and disadvantage by the users of the known device.